


Spam of the Damned

by moemachina



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Academia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Infant Death, Interactive Fiction, Pregnancy, Twine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moemachina/pseuds/moemachina
Summary: Emails in the spam folder will be automatically deleted after thirty days. (Demons from another astral plane may persist.)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Unconventional Fanwork Exchange 2020





	Spam of the Damned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorpseBrigadier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/gifts).



> A tiny Twine treat for you, CorpseBrigadier, as a tribute to your unwavering dedication to FFT.

**This two-minute Twine game can be played at:<https://damnspam.itch.io/spam-of-the-damned>**  
  


* * *

  
  
**Note:** There are some minor instances of blinking text in this game. Also, this game has not been "optimized" for mobile devices (but also appears playable on my Android phone, so feel free to give it a try on varied screens!).  
  


No knowledge of canon is required to play this game (lol), although it is heavily inspired by Corpse Brigadier's [Politics, Poisoning, and Parental Neuroses: A Dycedarg/Ruvelia Shipping Manifesto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790523/chapters/57152395).

* * *

**DVD Bonus Features:** And since all the Dycedarg portions of this game were Edited (Out) To Run In The Time Allotted, here is a Deleted Scene involving young Ruvelia, amused Dycedarg, and an extremely battered text file entitled DISSERTATIONchap1finalREVISEDnew3.doc: 

_...previously stated, we have no extant documentation authored by Ruvelia herself, and for the details of her early life and childhood -- as with all details about her life -- we are reliant on the testimony of others. Lady Judithe, who served as a lady-in-waiting to Ruvelia's mother, later described the young Ruvelia as loud and merry. "The chylde doth laugh immoderately with a loude voyce and delytes in disguysynges and other craftye thynges," Judithe wrote in a letter to her husband when Ruvelia was six years old. Later historians would seize upon Judithe's passing reference as evidence of Ruvelia's inherently deceptive and unreliable nature, but it is far more likely that young Ruvelia was engaging in standard childhood pastimes: playing games of dress-up or hide-and-seek with her household._

_Likewise, another innocuous incident from Ruvelia's childhood is often employed by historians as if it foreshadowed every ominous event that would follow. Ruvelia's older brother Bestrald, the heir to the family's dukedom, wrote a letter to his close companion, Dycedarg Beoulve, in which he described a minor uproar in the household during one otherwise dreary set of winter holidays. (At the time, Bestrald Larg was seventeen or sixteen, so Ruvelia must have been six or seven years old.) One of the family dogs had bitten Ruvelia on the hand, Larg reported to Dycedarg, and everyone "hath made a great clamour" over the injured Ruvelia. The next day, the misbehaving dog had disappeared -- but no one seemed to know what had happened to him. "I hath suspicion that the criminale is but a lytell maiden with a wounded hand," Larg wrote, "but she will saye nothing but only lookes with pleasure as we cry and hunte for the badde hounde." Historians have often used this incident to underline Ruvelia's murderous nature, but it is worth pointing out that both the letter-writer and his recipient seem amused by the possible culprit. (In his response, Dycedarg writes, "What a maiden of vengeance! What a wyfe she will be!") And it is important to note that we have only Larg's joking accusation to..._


End file.
